


Hopeful

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 23 of 30<br/>Prompt: Hopeful<br/>Character: Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful

With Deans life, you would think he was all out of hope.  
You would be wrong.  
There was as much hope in that man as a child on Christmas, oddly enough.  
it waned and waxed like the moon.   
When Sam died, there was still a bit, enough to make a deal.  
When he died, there was alot. Hope that something in his life would save him.  
It did.  
He lived again, wanting to do the most with his life as possible.   
Then the Apocalypse screwed up his plans.  
There was still hope.  
There always would be.  
Because Dean never gave up.

That's what it means to be a Winchester.


End file.
